Jake Spidermonkey
Jacob "Jake" P. Spidermonkey is the secondary main character, next to his best friend and straight man, Adam Lyon. He is a stupid, disgusting, destructive, and often times hilarious spider monkey, who goes to Charles Darwin Middle School. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. In this series, Jake first appears in Animal School ''when Cindy Butler ends up on the wrong bus to the wrong school along with his best friend. Biography In "Talking Teddy", a flashback showed that Jake had been born and raised in the Zoo Aquarium, where he currently resigns. Jake, as a developing baby was shown drinking milk, fed to him by a zookeeper's hand, wearing a puppet that looked like a mother monkey, for the purpose of simulating a proper monkey's life. It is unknown why they needed to do this, since Jake's biological mother and father have both always lived with him, but this constant nurturing from a puppet has led him to grow confused about the lifelessness of puppets. In that same episode, he assumed Teddy Truman, a ventriloquist dummy, manipulated by Windsor Gorilla, was a real person. Jake grew up in the Spidermonkey Exhibit of the Zoo Aquarium, with his mother, father, and brother. In "Pants in Space", he mentioned having a sister, but she had moved out and gotten married, sometime, when Jake was still young and in either elementary school or the early days of 6th grade. Jake first introduced Adam to his home in "Meet the Spidermonkeys". Jake's family is possibly the largest and most explored family of the group. The Spidermonkey Family, though generally consisting of Spidermonkeys, when extended to distant cousins and in laws, consists of multiple different species of monkeys, not just Spidermonkeys. A whole crowd of them was seen in "Where in the World Are Adam's Parents?", watching the Mad Cows football game and later the school play with Adam and Jake. and in "Oh, Henry!", Jake had a macaque relative named Oxanna from Cyberia, though their exact relationship is unknown. More information about Jake's parents are known than Adam's, since those two have actually been shown on screen at times and portrayed as recurring characters. Jake's father has always been condescending and unappreciative of Jake, in a seemingly oblivious way. In "Where in the World Are Adam's Parents?", Jake was shown to have some real daddy issues with this, as he rubbed ketchup on his face, assuming it was blood and calling out "Why won't you love me, daddy!?" These issues have never been resolved. His father was also shown treating his wife with the same kind of respect in other episodes. The only time he'd even given positive acclaim to anyone was Adam in "Where in the World Are Adam's Parents?" Jake went to Charles Darwin Middle School for 6th and supposedly 7th grade. In 6th grade, he first met Adam Lyon, who quickly became his best friend. In "The Morning Zoo", it was shown in a flashback that their first interaction was Adam asking Jake if he knew the whereabouts of Mr. Hornbill's class, to which Jake replied to with ignorance. However, given the goofiness of the flashback, having the duo dressed up in 1970's esque attires, it's not entirely certain whether this was official or just a gag. Jake is the closest friend to Adam, and he loves him so much, he's gained an obsession with him. In "Sick Day", he was emotionally distraught by going a single day without him and revealed to have a shrine to him in his locker. In "A Whole Zoo World", he was unwilling to accept the fact that he'd be without him for the entire summer, and tapes pictures of him to the inside of his sunglasses, so he could always see him. Despite his love for Adam, he is not show him the most respect or loyalty. 90% of Adam's problems are derived of Jake's recklessness and stupidity. For example, in "Basic Jake", he got Adam sent to detention all weekend for something he didn't do. In "Up All Night", Jake kept Adam awake all night, causing him to sleep through his date with Kerry. When the two are in danger, Jake puts himself before Adam and often times, doesn't even bother with trying to save him. Jake is friends with Windsor, but is often dumbfounded by Windsor's intelligent dialogue. In "Gorilla My Dreams", Windsor went on a tangent about love and Jake said it was the longest stream of words he's ever listened to. In "Pants in Space", Jake and Windsor butt heads and went to war over which one of them was more worthy of a simian to go into outer space. In "Meet the Spidermonkeys", Jake had a strict, but unexplained opposal to Windsor ever being his gym partner. Jake and Lupe are friends. Lupe is the least annoyed of his friends, since she's almost never lashed out at him for his obnoxious and reckless activity. This is because Lupe has a crush on Jake that he is completely oblivious to. Trivia *A running gag affiliated with him is his obsession with his butt. *Jake's two favorite foods are bananas and Wormy Joes. *Jake's favorite celebrity is pop singer and TV actor Truffles Duvall. *Jake's extended family consists of a wide array of different breeds of monkeys. However, they all still share the last name, "Spidermonkey". *Often when Jake is seen without his hat, he is shown to have brown hair. *He is the quarterback of the school football team, as seen in "Lyon of Scrimmage" and "Where in the World Are Adam's Parents?". Despite his mental incapacity, Jake is actually a phenomenal sports player, being able to easily throw footballs at incredibly high distances. *For reasons unexplained, he's the only animal in the school who isn't completely hypnotized by the shininess of Glass Doorknobs. *Jake's fur is worn like a suit, being able to be taken on and off with the use of a zipper. This was seen in the episodes "Me Adam, You Jake", "Cuddlemuffins", and "Glazed and Confused". *In "Have Yourself a Joyful Little Animas", Jake had an alarm clock, resembling Adam in his room. Similarly, Adam had an alarm clock, resembling Jake in his room. *In "The Butt of the Jake", Jake said his buttcheeks were named "Steve" and "Debbie". **He also said that he didn't name them, it was Steve and Debbie, who named themselves. *Jake has a verbal tick, wherein he'll usually say "Be Somebody" at the end of persuasive sentences, when wanting to get someone to try something. He was heard saying this in the episodes "Chew on This", twice in "Law and Odor", and again in "Up and Adam". *Another recurring gag with Jake is for him to suddenly gain access to something really expensive and often impossible. When Adam asks how he was able to get all that he says "I know a guy." This was done in "My Science Project", when Jake had a Robot Arm installed on his head, "Basic Jake", when he had his own basic cable TV show studio, hidden in the cooridors of the school, and again in "The Two Jakes", when he had a genetic cloning device in his locker. **In "The Two Jakes", Adam detected the repetition of this catchphrase. *Jake can do a perfect impression of Principal Pixiefrog, as seen in "Up All Night", "Jake's Day Off", and "Uniformity". His impression is so spot on, that even Pixiefrog himself has assumed that was himself talking. *In "I Got a New Aptitude", his dream job was becoming a pants model. This makes him the only animal in school who doesn't want to grow up to be a zoo animal. *Jake is the youngest kid in his immediate family. **In "Pants in Space", he mentioned having an older sister, who's old enough to have moved out and gotten married, also giving him a brother-in-law. **In "Ingrid Through the Out Door", he had an older brother in high school. *In "Hornbill and Ted's Bogus Journey", Jake demonstrated the ability to float, by meditating. *He has an older brother who goes to high school, as seen in "Ingrid Through the Out Door". *Episodes such as "Meet the Spidermonkeys" and "Lonely Lyon" suggest that when choosing his gym partner, he chose Adam out of his selection of other students, including Slips, Lupe, Henry and Dickie. However, in "Meet the Spidermonkeys", he said that Windsor was completely out of the question. *Jake demonstrates psychic and somewhat paranormal abilities every now and then. He had the ability to predict the future in "The Citronella Solution", the ability to levitate, by meditating in "Hornbill and Ted's Bogus Journey", and was able to steal the souls of his friend circle in "Lonely Lyon". *He's had the most love interests of the pack. These being Hyacinth, Kimberly Capuchin, Ms. Slender Loris, and the so-called Mermonkey. *In the November 11, 2007 crossover bewteen ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Codename: Kids Next Door, titled "The Grim Adventures of The KND", characters from other currently running Cartoon Network shows would make cameos. One of which was Jake Spidermonkey. During the ending credits of the episode, a series of faux crossovers would be displayed. One of the crossovers was titled "My Gym Partner's a Mandark", which featured Mandark Astronomonov from the series Dexter's Laboratory, holding onto the tail of Jake, as he held onto a vine, swinging across the halls of Charles Darwin Middle School. *On October 1st, 2012 Cartoon Network released a bumper, celebrating it's 20th anniversary of being on the air. Tons of cartoon characters, old and new all partied together and had a big celebration. One of the My Gym Partner's a Monkey characters to be featured was Jake Spidermonkey. In a scene where Johnny Bravo from the eponymous TV series Johnny Bravo, said "Do the monkey with me." (a quote from the show's theme song), as a ton of monkey characters did said dance with him, including Jake. Category:Canon Characters Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Mortals Category:Students Category:Monkeys Category:Brothers Category:Cousins Category:Nephews Category:Sons